It Was For Her
by MidgetJas
Summary: HitsuHina. It's a Halloween Special that I hastily did for Halloween, but it's one day late i think ...and it's not scary. Is it supposed to be? O.O


**Author's Notes: I know I should be doing the next chapter for Traits: Genius and Determination, but it's Halloween. (Even though my country doesn't celebrate it...no sweets..) So this is a short drabble for Halloween XD Based in an alternate dimension, where the Aizen betrayal didn't take place. But the Aizen death did. **

**Not sure if the information about courts here is accurate though...went to wikipedia but didn't understand a single thing I was reading... anyway, please enjoy. Hopefully.

* * *

**

Her eyes were fixed onto him, confused and utterly oblivious to what was happening to her. The people in the courtroom, the rest of the captains, the person over-seeing the process—no one paid attention to her.

Except him.

He kept an eye on the clock in front of him while watching her at the corner of his eyes. It didn't matter whether she was his childhood friend or not. She had turned her blade on a captain, and the only person she could blame now was herself.

Her captain was dead. Hitsugaya Toshiro understood what she was going through, but she had to keep her emotions under control.

For the sake of her division, and for the Gotei 13.

The clock ticked. He took his seat at the court judge's desk and gestured for the court hearing to start.

Silence swept over the room. All eyes were fixed on the Tenth Division Captain, some concerned, some worried, others filled with anger and disgust.

Those who were concerned and worried were ignorant. They had thought that the Chamber of 46 had appointed him the judge for this hearing, but they were wrong. He had volunteered to do it himself.

There were times when you had to be impartial, even to your best friends. It was for the greater good of things, for order to be maintained in Soul Society and Seireitei.

He didn't blame those who were angry. Hinamori Momo was well-liked in the Gotei 13, being an outgoing person and a responsible vice-captain. And persecuting her for what they perceived was a minor offense was downright wrong.

**It is wrong.**

_I know what I'm doing, Hyorinmaru._

**Look at Kuchiki Byakuya. His sister was executed, and he didn't intervene.**

**Now, he is sinking into depression.**

Hitsugaya stood again and bowed to Yamamoto Genryuusai before starting the court proceedings.

"The punishment for Hinamori Momo, Vice Captain of the Fifth Division, has been decided. She faces charges for attacking a Captain, and acting irresponsibly without a thought for her division.

"These punishments are final, and she will face them accordingly, as what is proper in the book."

He looked at Matsumoto, his vice captain. A worried frown was plastered on her face. A knowing look. He realised that he could not fool her.

She handed him a piece of paper. "These are the punishments decided for Hinamori Momo.

"You are stripped of your rank and your zanpakuto. You will pay the Third Division a sum of five million. You will also be banished from Seireitei, and sent to the desert, where you will stay until the Gotei 13 calls for you, in which your rank and weapon will be returned to you."

The court turned deathly silent. He scanned the room, and saw the baleful glares of Abarai Renji and the seated officers of the Fifth Division, as well as the worried Kira Izuru.

And then all hell broke loose. Shouts of protests were heard, and reiatsu flared.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said. Her fists were clenched.

"Maintain silence in the court!" Hitsugaya shouted, and Hyorinmaru aided in making his voice heard. Yamamoto was getting to his feet, a look of disapproval on his face. But upon seeing the confident look on the white-haired captain's face, the aged man nodded.

Once again, not a sound was heard, although the atmosphere in the room was tense.

He took a deep breath. He hoped what he was doing was right.

Quickly, he took off his captain's haori, and got to his feet calmly. With a steady step, he walked over to Hinamori, whose brown eyes shone with confused tears. Hitsugaya looked at the disheveled state she was in, and sighed before putting a hand on her head. "I now take and shoulder your punishments and offenses. I have taken the money from my salary and the bounties of the Hollows I have slain, and paid to the Third Division the five million in which you owe them."

Eyes that shone with sudden realisation, eyes that pleaded with him not to do it. Eyes that told him it was her own fault, and she had to be responsible for her own crimes.

"I will leave for my banishment today, stripped of my Captain's rank and zanpakuto, and I will only return when Soul Society needs my help."

Nothing like this had happened before. No one knew if this was even legal.

As he left, Hinamori cried out.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

He didn't turn around. Hitsugaya laid his haori and Hyorinmaru at the Captain Commander's feet.

_We will meet again._

**I will always be around, and even if you call me in the desert, I will come.**

"Shiro-chan, you must come back. You must keep your promise."

Despite himself, a small smile formed on his face.

"Hai."

As he spent the years of his exile in a small hut made of sand, where he trained, he often asked himself why he had done it.

And always, his instant reply was, "It was for her."

* * *

**Yup, HitsuHina. Minor HitsuHina, though T.T If you didn't enjoy it, please do not flame, but constructive criticisms are welcome. Maybe I could work on it for a Christmas Special.**

**But wait. Are Halloween Specials supposed to be scary? O.O**


End file.
